Tickle torture
by Shadowofthenight12
Summary: Axel has something to show Roxas, and Roxas has to show Axel that he cant always have his own way. OneShot for AkuRoku day XD


**YO YO YO! Im back & I came with an AkuRoku one-shot for aku-roku day! Read & enjoy **

"This is stupid." Roxas muttered under his breath, watching his best friend Axel log onto this so-called 'fanfiction'. He let out a groan of annoyance as he spotted Axel's username, 'FlamesOfGlory' How original. (A/N_ In case anyone actually has this name, no offence intended XD_) Axel stayed oblivious to Roxas obvious discomfort, proceeding onto his favourite's page as he began his search. He was going to make Roxas read one whether he liked it or not.

"Butttttt Roxyyyyyyy!" he whimpered, his large emerald eyes sparkling in the low light as he turned round to shoot 'the look' at Roxas.

"A-axel!" Roxas scolded, raising his hands to block his eyes as he blushed, the colour rivalling his best friend's hair. "Don't look at me like that!" He muttered under his breath, gulping as he felt sweat begin to bead on his forehead. When Axel looked at him like that… his insides turned to mush, his brain lost all rational thoughts and he felt like his voice-box was non-existent.

"Your first lemon is always the best one!" Axel grinned, grabbing Roxas hands and yanking them away from his eyes. Roxas stuttered and blushed wildly, slapping at Axels large hands in a daze.

"Please?" Axel pouted, tilting his head to the side in an adorable fashion. "For me?" He whispered, his impossibly wide eyes growing saucer-like, deep pools of green that Roxas was getting lost in…

"Fine!" Roxas shouted, getting uncomfortable as he felt a slight twitch from down below. "Just put the damn thing on then!" He said, moving closer to the computer screen. Axel grinned in victory, restraining a little whoop of victory as he moved his desk chair over slightly so that Roxas could fit in beside him.

Axel scrolled down his favourites, searching for his favourite anime, Kaichou wa-Maid Sama. He knew it was kinda girly- boy meets girl, boy falls in love with girl and girl is in denial, etc, but Axel just couldn't stop watching it. Roxas stretched back, grinning mischievously as he realised he had a second option. He wound his foot round the back of the computer, pausing as his toes found the plug. He hovered his foot over the switch, ready to press it at any moment, his grin increasing in size as he waited for just the right moment. Axel didn't notice- too lost in the world of fanfics people wrote about the anime as he kept scrolling down to reach his favourite lemon. His brain jerked back to reality as he spotted it in the list of his favourites, beginning to click frantically at the link. Roxas flicked his toe. Axel's computer froze in mid load, the entire system failing as the screen went pitch-black. Roxas bit his lip, trying so hard not to laugh himself into hysterics. Axel was gonna kick his ass.

"AW MAN!" Axel yelled, slamming his fists down onto the desk in frustration. He looked over to Roxas, who burst out laughing when their eyes met, tears of alighted filling up his large blue eyes.

"Too-funny!" He wheezed out, clutching at his stomach as he rolled around in his seat. Axel glared at him, looking under the desktop, searching for the plug. He growled under his breath at the sight of Roxas twitching foot right by it, and the switch flipped the wrong way.

"ROXAS!" Axel yelled, making Roxas laugh harder, only increasing Axel's fury.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" He shouted, a faint shout of "Axel, language!" echoing from downstairs. "MOM, STAY OUT OF THIS!" He yelled back, turning back to Roxas as he yanked the poor boy from his chair. Axel under-estimated Roxas weight however; they both came crashing the floor- Roxas was way heavier than he imagined. Axel didn't Roxas time to get his breath back, proceeding to punch him playfully. Roxas only laughed more, trying and failing to grab axels hair in his shaking hands as they rolled around on the floor. Roxas let out an audible giggle amongst the madness as Axel's hands founds his ribcage. He tickled mercilessly, making axel cackle evilly at the reactions he was getting from Roxas. Roxas squirmed around his laughing getting louder and louder as it turned into hysteric pleas.

"Ah-hahahah-hahaa, A-axel, ahahahahahhaaaa, Axel, s-s-top itttttt!" Roxas screamed, giggling wildly at the end as he lost control of all of his senses, trying to move his fingers to envelop axels.

"Never!" Axel growled, retracting his long fingers as he flipped them over, pinning Roxas to the ground as he straddled him. Roxas stopped laughing, a bright red blush painting his perfect features as he panted frantically for air. He started to jerk under Axels grip trying to break free before he started his merciless torture once more.

Axel let go with one hand, winding the other around both of Roxas slender wrists as he locked their legs in place.

"You will die by my hands Roxas Strife!" He yelled, proceeding to tickle the poor boy once again.

"Axel!" Roxas yelled, struggling under his grip as the familiar sensation filled him as his laughs got louder and louder until he was gasping for breathe again. "Axel, I'm gonna die!" He screamed between laughs, jerking wildly under his best friend as his chest got tighter and tighter. He needed to stop him soon, he felt like he was going to throw up. Roxas head stopped moving to look for Axel's face, a deadly idea formulating before he could stop it. Roxas head jerked forward of its own accord, crushing his lips against Axels as both boys froze in what they were doing. Roxas pulled away quickly, stuttering wildly as they gasped for breath.

"W-what the-"Axel stuttered, his cheeks a flaming shade of red as he pulled his shaking body off Roxas. He turned away, tears filling up his eyes as the feelings he had been trying to push away rose back to the surface again. Why did Roxas just do that? Roxas wasn't like him- Roxas wasn't secretly in love with his male best friend for 5 years, Roxas wasn't sick in the mind for adoring him and everything he did since he first saw him, Roxas wasn't obsessed with him. He was so stupid, so pathetic, Axel told himself, beginning to slip into a depression as the endless tears just wouldn't stop. It was just so painful; so innocently painful because Roxas couldn't possibly know how Axel felt about him.

Roxas held a shaking hand to his chest, his mind frozen as he tried to comprehend what he just did. "Shit." He said out loud, causing Axel to sob slightly as the sound of Roxas voice brought on a fresh bout of pain sliced his heart. Roxas heard the sob and stared at Axels shuddering form, curled up in a tight little ball. Roxas gulped, realising that he had blown it. Axel must know now. Axel would hate him. Roxas reached out his hand to axels hair, entangling his fingers in his soft red spikes as he stroked through his hair gently.

"Axel?" He murmured, moving closer so that he hovered over axels long, lean body. Axel stopped crying immediately, rolling over to stare at Roxas. Roxas bit his lip as he met Axels searching eyes, his hand reaching for Axels crying face. He cupped his cheek, trailing his thumb along Axels jaw as his emerald eyes froze wide.

"Im sorry." Roxas whispered, stroking just under axels eye with the tip of his long thumb. Axels' skin tingled from the other boy's touch, his mind frozen in the moment. "But I-…. I love you." Roxas muttered shamefully, cupping axels cheek in the palm of his hand as he lowered his head, tears dripping form his long nose. Axel just stared, his brain whirling into action.

Roxas gulped, continuing before he broke down completely. "I understand if you don't like me that-" Axel launched himself forward, latching his lips onto Roxas in pure joy, his grin wide as he wound his arms round Roxas small waist and pulled him closer. Roxas closed his eyes and leaned in for more, smiling gently into the kiss as he threaded his fingers into Axel's soft hair, humming contentedly. They both pulled back from the gentle kiss, smiling as Axel cupped the younger boy's cheeks in his large hands, stroking them affectionately as he nuzzled their soft noses together. Axel grinned.

"I love you too, roxy."

**AWHHHHHHHH FLUFFFFYYYYY! Happy AkuRoku day!**

**Review please **


End file.
